Inestable
by Uraneko Kuu
Summary: Hundo mis dedos entre la cabellera plateada, intencionalmente mi meñique se desliza por la suave piel de sus mejillas y él busca. Su personalidad mezquina es casi inexistente. Es así como el pequeño murciélago salvaje comienza a ser domesticado. "Será un placer tenerte comiendo de mi mano". [AU InahoxSlaine] [OneShot]


**Summary:** Hundo mis dedos entre la cabellera plateada, intencionalmente mi meñique se desliza por la suave piel de sus mejillas y él busca. Su personalidad mezquina es casi inexistente. Es así como el pequeño murciélago salvaje comienza a ser domesticado. _"Será un placer tenerte comiendo de mi mano"_.

 **Advertencias:** Inaho x Slaine (enfermizo pero existente). Trastornos mentales, confinamiento, síndrome de Estocolmo.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Ellos son propiedad de Urobuchi. Yo solo los utilizo para distraerme haciendo estas historias fuera de lugar.

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Después de siglos queriendo hacerme una cuenta por aquí al fin tomé la iniciativa. No tengo la seguridad de decir que aun haya gente que recuerde este fandom pero en todo caso con haber publicado esto me doy por satisfecho.  
De cierta forma me basé en la letra de "Broken" de DNMO & Sub Urban, aunque jamás creí escribir algo de este tipo, sobre todo en este fandom que aunque es de mis parejas preferidas no se encuentra ni cerca de la que había pensado al inicio pero este fue el resultado y la verdad me agradó. Digo yo que esto pasa cuando andas en la madrugada en tu computadora sin nada que hacer y con mucha azúcar en la sangre.  
Acepto criticas de todo tipo y sugerencias, y antes que nada gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta ocurrencia.

* * *

 **I**

Veo nada más que una profunda oscuridad. Si abro mis ojos en este momento probablemente la luz me cegaría, ya tengo varios días sin poder ver nada. Mis oídos en cambio se han agudizado. Pasos perfectamente sincronizados. Mi garganta arde, mis manos comienzan a sudar aun cuando la temperatura de la habitación puede considerarse baja.

La puerta se abre.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunta aquella persona. Mi retorcido captor. Inaho.

No intento alzar la cara, si no puedo verlo no tiene caso. Aprieto mis labios y dejo escapar un suspiro.

— Podría estar mejor… —Mi voz está hecha un desastre, suena como si hubiera tragado puños de arena.

— Al menos esta vez no hiciste un desastre con tu comida —Mencionó mientras escucho que levanta los platos.

Hace una semana comenzó a tratar de alimentarme él mismo, yo me negué y tratando de poner resistencia volví la habitación un desastre. Gran error. Por esa elección ahora mis muñecas están esposadas al respaldo de mi nada cómoda silla, y mis ojos privados de su función. Es horrible. Mi espalda palpita de dolor, mi cabeza da vueltas y siento que mi humor empeora entre más lo escucho aproximarse.

Las pisadas resuenan y oigo el ruido de un recipiente colocado en la mesa, al abrirlo el olor de diferentes guisos inundan el espacio provocando que mi estómago implore alimento. Maldigo por lo bajo al escuchar un rugido provocado por el hambre, no he probado alimento desde el día anterior. La risa de Inaho llega a mis oídos y un calor invade mi cuerpo. De saber que el mantenerme con vida me traería a esta humillante situación no hubiera dudado en tomar la pistola con la que él me apuntó y dispararme yo mismo.

Un objeto cálido golpeó el borde de mis labios, sopa. Sin rechistar abrí mi boca permitiendo el paso de la comida, nada malo podría salir de esto, inclusive si tiene algún tipo de veneno no deja de ser un favor para mí. No quiero estar aquí, me asfixia, me desespera, me ahoga. Este lugar va a matarme. Durante los primeros días dañé mi garganta de tanto gritar en espera de auxilio, traté de escapar aprovechando cuando Inaho entrara para sorprenderlo. Fue en vano, la debilidad que causa el estar privado de alimentos me colocó en suma desventaja y no fueron una o dos veces las ocasiones que él me venció sin siquiera esforzarse. Arrastrándome de nuevo a aquí.

— Veo que al fin estás más dócil. No veo porqué negarte una recompensa.

Sus dedos enfundados acarician mi labio inferior, no sé si debido a que tenga restos de comida o simplemente es otro de muchos caprichos de Kaizuka. Siento una delicada brisa rozarlos, debió acercar su rostro al mío. No tengo ánimos de cuestionar, de todas maneras dudo que me diga sus intenciones. De un momento a otro siento como el vendaje que cubre mis ojos empieza a ser removido.

Parpadeo un par de veces enfocando las relucientes botas del muchacho que es mi captor. Noto que a pesar del calzado no hay rastros de vestimenta militar a como yo esperaba encontrar. Su rostro permanece estoico pero ¿Un parche? No recuerdo que… No, no estoy seguro. El sonido de una bala atraviesa mi mente. Yo disparé, ¿Cierto? Pero la segunda vez que nos vimos, él tenía… No lo sé. No recuerdo bien las cosas.

Inaho parece saber que me encuentro confundido, ladea su cabeza y aunque no demuestra ningún gesto sus ojos lo dicen. Siempre lo ha hecho de ese modo. Su único ojo expresa una sonrisa irónica mayor a la que podría hacer a través de un gesto como cualquier otra persona.

— Pareces confundido.

— Estoy bien —Le aseguro.

Arrastra una silla y se sienta frente a mí. No me teme, nunca lo ha hecho. Menos al verme así de desmoronado.

" _Asseylum…"_

— ¿Selum? —Musita el castaño, por lo visto hablé en voz alta. — Ahora que lo mencionas hace dos meses fue su boda. Que cruel ¿No te parece? Apostaste todo por el bien de ella, e iniciaste esa guerra catastrófica pero decidió aliarse con tus enemigos y no paró hasta hacerte caer. Me pregunto si en algún momento se arrepintió de levantar su arma contra ti. Ella que siempre fue tu amor platónico… te apuñaló por la espalda.

El corazón se me encoge.

— Ella dijo que me equivocaba… que no…

— ¿Equivocarte? Tú solo hiciste lo que pensaste que era lo mejor para ella. ¿Cómo habrías de equivocarte?

No noté que había dejado de respirar hasta que sentí que me asfixiaba por falta de aire.

— No es distinto a lo que sucede ahora…

Le miré en completa incomprensión, él estiró su brazo y con su mano izquierda acarició con suavidad mis mejillas y presionando el mentón alzó mi rostro. Por un momento creí que examinaba a alguna pieza de porcelana fina en lugar de a mí. No recuerdo haberlo visto tan hipnotizado por algo. Igual, no es que hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de conversar más allá del campo de batalla y transmisiones de voz.

— No te entiendo —Admití rompiendo mi voto de silencio.

— Para ti seguro era mejor morir, pero desde mi perspectiva es preferible mantenerte de este modo. Nadie cree que sigas vivo, tus enemigos ya no te persiguen y solo debes estar dispuesto a cooperar para mantenerte saludable y seguro en este sitio. Y aun así…

— Aun así no es distinto a una prisión.

— Eso es solo porque te niegas a estar aquí —Se cruza de brazos mientras endurece su mirada hacia mí. Toda pisca de devoción se desvaneció de ese par de orbes madera— Aunque eso lo hará más divertido. Será más satisfactorio el quebrarte, y será un placer cuando estés comiendo de mi mano.

Lo maldigo por lo bajo, pero él ni siquiera reacciona.

 **II**

Uso la manguera para rociar el agua por su cuerpo. La nívea piel se cubre de líquido volviéndola en apariencia más brillosa. Slaine se mantiene quieto en su lugar, tiene ya casi un mes desde que lo traje aquí. Y parece decidido a mantenerse sereno y obediente, menos mal que va entendiendo que es lo mejor para él.

El jabón escurre por su cabello y continúo para limpiar su cuerpo. Mis manos recorren sus brazos y el torso, cuando llego a su espalda el albino da un respingo haciendo notoria su incomodidad. Cicatrices. Muchas y todas parecen ser de latigazos.

— Puedo jurar que todas fueron por tu deseo de protegerla…

No puedo evitar delinear con mis dedos cada una de ellas. Él se tensa pero no dice o hace nada para impedirme el contacto así que no me detengo. Tampoco responde.

— Si ibas a iniciar una guerra no tenías por qué hacerlo en nombre de ella. Viste como te dio la espalda.

— No es así…

Sonrío. Asseylum es la única manera que muerda el anzuelo.

" _Lealtad"_ , es lo que pienso una y otra vez. Cada que mis dedos recorren una rugosa superficie. ¿Soldados? Probablemente. ¿Cruhteo? Sí, sin duda varias de estas fueron obra suya. Verlo agazapado hace que me dé cuenta de lo indefenso que puede ser. Un bello murciélago albino que tiene sus alas arruinadas.

— Ella ordenó ejecutarte ¿Sabías? Yo decidí ocultarte y cuidarte. Ya sufriste mucho como para terminar de ese modo. Una simple ejecución más.

Me inclino hacia él. Su piel está fría, es lo primero que percibo al rozar mis labios con su espalda. Él se arquea y un medio gemido escapa de sus labios. De inmediato se gira y me aparta de un fuerte empujón. Su rostro enrojecido no cuadra con aquella mirada de desprecio. Está furioso, pero a la vez avergonzado.

— Pensar que sigues con esa actitud.

— ¿¡Se supone que deba dejarte hacer lo que quieras!? —Aquel rubor se ha esfumado por completo.

— Se supone que debas obedecerme. ¿Acaso te parezco tan desagradable?

Me mira dudando. Si darme la razón o negarla.

— Con tantas veces que he tratado de salir de aquí me sorprende que lo cuestiones todavía.

Es verdaderamente necio. Bien, si debo hacerle entender por la fuerza entonces que así sea. Me levanto de mi lugar y lo obligo a levantarse jalándolo del brazo. Aunque ha recuperado en gran medida parte de su fuerza y el peso que anteriormente tenía sigue sin ser un problema es obligarlo a moverse de un lado a otro.

Parece querer protestar de su desnudez. Lo ignoro. Está cubierto por una camisa blanca cuyos botones no están sujetos dejando todo su cuerpo a la vista. Sus orejas enrojecen de nuevo y se queja al ser lanzado a su colchón. Engancho un collar y la cadena que cuelga de este se asegura en una argolla fija a la pared. Poco después sus muñecas se ven sujetas por esposas.

— ¿¡Qué mierda haces!?

Grita desesperado al ver su libertad reducida a unos cuantos metros, suficientes para utilizar el sanitario.

— ¡Ey! ¡Inaho! ¡¿Estás de broma!? —Insiste al verme ir a la cocina y dejar varios empaques de comida en la mesa a un costado suyo, lo mismo con el agua. Una jarra de plástico con líquido suficiente para lo que le espera. Quiero considerar que no hará un berrinche que lo ponga en aprietos después.

Toma impulso y corre hacia mí pero un alarido de dolor es lo que sale de su garganta al sentir el tiró de la cadena. Cae en seco al suelo desde el cual me mira con furia contenida.

— Por lo visto sigo siendo compañía desagradable, así que te daré unos días para que lo consideres.

Me miro caminando a la puerta que lleva el exterior. El metal chilla con cada tirón que el albino produce, escucho sus quejas, maldiciones, amenazas, promesas y gritos. Si volviera en unas horas puedo asegurar que serían suplicas.

Una semana. O tal vez dos. Comprobaré si los murciélagos y los conejos son tan similares. La puerta cruje detrás de mí al cerrarse.

 **III**

 _Asseylum_

Miro el techo pintado de un blanco inexpresivo. No había notado que toda la habitación estaba igual. A unos tres o cuatro metros reposa un florero con rosas. Rosas azules. Corona. Tierra. Un dolor de cabeza me recorre. Siento que la mente se adormece. ¿Rosas? Pero… si huele a naranja ¿No?

 _Asseylum_

Gaviotas. Sueño con ellas. Muchas de ellas. Estamos juntos, yo con mi uniforme y tú a un costado mío sonriendo. Pero… no es posible ¿O sí? Jamás pasó. No lo sé. No recuerdo. Hablamos de mar, cielo, gaviotas, conocer la tierra. Luego siento olor a pólvora, incendio, gritos a la distancia. ¿Es un sueño? Te apunté y después de disparé. Inaho… ¿Qué hizo Inaho? ¿Te disparó? ¿O fue a mí? No entiendo, no me entiendo.

Me levanto de la cama. Este es el cuarto día. Espero a alguien, pero no viene a verme. Me recuerdo ser fuerte. Esto es culpa de esa persona.

 _Asseylum._

Por ella inicié todo esto. Traté de regresar su sonrisa, y conseguí hacerla llorar. Cuando creí que ella jamás despertaría ocurrió un milagro, pero más tardó en despertar que lo que demoró en darme la espalda para apoyar a nuestros enemigos. Inaho me lo dijo. Ella me traicionó. Debió pasarle lo mismo ¿No? Estoy confundido pero ahora entiendo. Fue su culpa.

Todo.

Todo.

Inaho me lo dijo.

Ella me usó.

No lo escuché.

Él ¿me abandonó?

No puede ser ¿verdad?

 _Inaho_

Siete días. Tal vez ocho. Incluso puede que nueve. No tengo idea. Estoy cansado, nostálgico, ansioso. Quiero verlo. Nunca fui creyente, pero esto solo comprueba que no existen los dioses, y si en verdad existen no sé cómo han permitido mantenerme en esta agonía.

Miro a todos lados. Blanco. No está. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo volverá? Mi corazón se acelera, como si de repente yo mismo entendiera todo lo que hice que pasara. Trataba de protegerme. Por eso me tiene encerrado. Es por mi bien.

Intento tomar el florero, ese azul me molesta. Lo detesto. El "clic" de la cadena me impide acercarme. Lo odio. Azul mar. Azul cielo. Carajo. Déjame romperlo, es su culpa. Su culpa de que él me abandonara. No huiré lo prometo. De todas formas no tengo nada por lo que huir, Inaho, si estoy con Inaho no necesito nada más.

El collar se entierra en mi piel. Comienza a arder. De un momento a otro mi garganta se siente como si tragara lava, son los gritos. Yo estoy gritando. Gritando porque no sé quién soy, qué haré, ni sé el por qué estoy pasando por esto. Solo estoy consciente de una cosa.

 _Inaho. Quiero que vuelva Inaho. Ahora._

 **IV**

Abro la puerta esperando encontrar un desastre. Para mi sorpresa no hay tal cosa, la habitación está tal como recuerdo haberla dejado. Slaine está dormido. Sigue a medio vestir, me extraña que su piel esté enrojecida cuando no hay calor en la habitación.

Me acerco cuidado de no hacer ruido y entonces lo noto. No es el calor. Son rasguños y tirones. Lo más dañado es su cuello, la piel clara hace resaltar aún más los moretones por tanto forzar la cadena y las raspadas por tanto rascar con sus uñas. Sin duda doloroso. Sus muñecas en cambio están maltratadas por las esposas, parece que trató inútilmente de deshacerse de ellas. Así que sigue sin rendirse.

Suspiro y comienzo a curar las heridas. Me esperaba encontrarlo lastimado, pero reconozco que jamás pensé que a este grado.

— Vuelve…

Aprieto mis labios. Hasta en sus sueños no deja de llamarla.

Su cuello está cubierto de pomada cicatrizante, pero no puedo hacer más si está acostado. Prefiero dejarlo descansar, puedo ver como resaltan esas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Seguro se mantuvo despierto pensando como escaparse.

Me levanto del colchó y abro la puerta que da a una pequeña cocina, saco algunos ingredientes para preparar pasta. No me permito distracciones hasta que termino así que cierro detrás de mí la puerta. Escucho el movimiento de las sábanas. Quizás Slaine ya ha despertado. El vidrio me permite verlo, pero no es lo mismo con él quien parece ignorar que es vigilado. Olfatea y su atención se centra en mi dirección, parece que ha entendido que no está solo.

Tomo la bandeja y salgo en busca del albino. Me mira fijamente mientras me acerco, no dice ni una palabra. Pensé en dejarla sobre el colchón, a un costado suyo pero me fue imposible. Sin aviso Slaine se aventó encima de mí, no logró derribarme pero todo el platillo se regó por el suelo. Estaba a punto de reprenderlo pero…

— Volviste… No me dejaste. En verdad regresaste…—Se aferró a mi cintura hundiendo su rostro en mi vientre. Alzo el cabello que cubre su frente y sus ojos humedecidos se cruzan con mi mirada. Me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar la suavidad de las hebras plateadas, sonrío internamente.

Bajo mi mano poco después y permanezco estoico mirándolo desde arriba.

— Otra oportunidad no te haría daño. Aunque eso depende de que no insistas en volver con Asseylum.

Inclina su cabeza a un lado, un movimiento apenas perceptible. Como un cachorro.

— ¿Asseylum…?

Es inevitable que frunza el ceño. Él se encoge confundiéndolo con una molestia. Mis dedos recorren el borde de sus labios y sorprendentemente no solo se deja hacer sino que parece ansiar el contacto.

— Fue quien hirió tu ojos ¿No es así? —Me preguntó. No bromeaba, parece ser que no distingue la realidad de todos los monólogos que escuchó de mí.

Lo hago sentarse en el colchón y me acerco a él. Slaine por alguna razón retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, aproveché esto y me acerqué a él dejándolo acorralado. No parece disgustarse de esto.

— ¿No buscarás a tu preciada princesa? —Le tiento de nuevo.

Su lengua roza mis labios tal y como lo haría un murciélago sorbiendo el jugo de una naranja. Rozando sus dientes y luego acariciando con suavidad. Finalmente domesticado.

— No necesito a nadie más, Inaho… —Extiende sus brazos hacia mí.

No espero, ni pienso controlarme.

Tampoco planeo liberarlo de su confinamiento.

No creí que aceptara permanecer aquí, pero ha olvidado a Asseylum.

No es el Conde Saazbaum, tan solo Slaine.

Tampoco es Subteniente Kaizuka, solo soy Inaho.

No es lo que esperaba. Sin duda es mucho mejor.

Mi pequeño murciélago… _Será un placer tenerte comiendo de mi mano._

* * *

Gracias por leer y sinceramente espero haya sido de su agrado, o al menos no me tachen como alguien tan retorcido jaja. Acepto comentarios je~ sin duda alguna que son una motivación para el alma.

Espero para la otra así me inspire en hacer algo más Fluff. LOL.

Uraneko!


End file.
